Beauty and The Beast Complex
by Blanket77
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP!] Kris, seorang tuan muda yang berhati dingin bertemu dengan Tao, florist muda yang ramah. Apa yang akan terjadi? #badsummary. KRISTAO HERE! [All EXO official couple] Warn: BL!
1. Chapter 1

_Aku memang terlahir dengan wajah yang tampan._

_Tapi mereka selalu menyebutku sebagai monster. _

_Tidak pernah ku dapati sekalipun sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang yang tertuju untukku._

_Apa aku memang tidak pantas untuk dicintai?_

_Aku tahu kalian selalu berlaku baik padaku._

_Namun aku juga tahu bahwa kebaikan kalian memiliki maksud terselubung._

_Adakah seseorang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku?_

_Aku tahu, aku tidak hidup dalam dunia dongeng di mana semuanya akan berakhir bahagia._

_Karena tidak akan ada seorang peri yang akan muncul dan mengabulkan permohonan ku._

_Atau pun tujuh orang kurcaci yang melindungiku dari penyihir jahat._

_Aku juga tidak pernah berharap menjadi seorang pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi monster, lalu bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya._

_Ku tekankan sekali lagi –__**Tidak pernah!**_

_Tapi, inilah jalan hidupku._

_._

_._

_Inilah takdirku._

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast Complex**

**.**

_**Author: **__Blanket77_

_**Cast:**__ All EXO member_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Length:**__ Chapter_

_**Pair:**__ KrisTao and all EXO official pairing_

_**Warning: **__AU/OOC/Typos/BL!_

* * *

Angin dingin berhembus menerpa wajah seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah yang tampan. Dia sedang berdiri di balkon rumahnya yang besar.

Tubuhnya hanya terbalut setelan jas berwarna cokelat, tanpa dilapisi oleh jaket maupun mantel. Ini pertengahan musim gugur, dan melihatnya berdiri di luar ruangan tanpa baju yang hangat tentu membuat semua orang yang berjalan melewati rumahnya memandang pemuda itu heran.

"_Master _Kris." Seorang butler datang menghapiri pemuda tersebut. "Apa anda tidak ingin masuk?"

Kris hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi anda akan sakit jika terus di sini," bujuk sang butler.

Sang _master_ tetap menolak untuk beranjak.

Butler tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, memanggil bantuan untuk membujuk sang _master _masuk.

Kris tetap sibuk memandangi lalu lalang orang yang melewati rumahnya. Cukup membosankan memang, tapi ini salah satu cara yang disukai pemuda tinggi tersebut untuk membunuh waktu.

Seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan tergesa. Sepasang kakek nenek dengan anjing mereka. Pedagang gulali yang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak. Segerombolan siswa SMA yang mengobrol dengan ricuh, serta-

Seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi bersama seorang pria paruh baya.

Sejenak pandangan Kris terpaku pada sosok sang pemuda. Tubuhnya cukup ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria, dengan surai hitam yang tertata rapi dan wajah yang manis –menurut Kris.

Pemuda tersebut memeluk dua buah buket bunga berukuran sedang. Tampaknya sang pemuda tengah berbicang dengan pria di sebelahnya.

Pandangan Kris masih terpaku pada pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Pemuda tersebut membungkuk berkali-kali kepada pria yang tadi berjalan di sampingnya. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan sang pemuda di depan pagar rumah Kris.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam tersebut menekan bel rumah Kris.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kris segera melesat masuk dan berteriak riang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Biar aku saja yang buka!" Teriak Kris bersemangat.

Semua pelayan yang berada di dekat Kris, memandangnya heran.

Kris setengah berlari menyebrangi halaman rumahnya yang luas. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah yang biasanya sedatar porselen tersebut.

Kris mengatur napasnya sebelum membuka pagar rumahnya yang cukup tinggi.

"Ah." Pemuda di hadapan Kris tersentak kaget saat melihat pemuda tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

Kris menatap pemuda di depannya datar.

"Ma- maaf, apa ini kediaman keluarga Wu?" tanya pemuda tersebut gugup.

"Ya, ada perlu apa?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Aku mengantarkan pesanan bunga untuk-" pemuda tersebut terdiam sebentar, kemudian dengan tergesa segera merogoh tas selempangnya. "ah, tunggu sebentar," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Setelah mendapati apa yang di carinya, pemuda tersebut tersenyum senang. Dia membuka benda yang ternyata sebuah buku note kecil.

"Tuan Wu Yifan?" ucapnya kemudian.

Kris menatap pemuda tersebut tajam, membuat pemuda yang ditatap semakin menenggelamkan kepala di belakang buket bunga.

"Aku Wu Yifan," ucap Kris masih dengan wajah _stoic-_nya.

"A-ada kiriman buket bunga untuk anda," ucap sang pemuda yang semakin gugup setelah mengetahui siapa pemuda dingin di hadapannya.

Pemuda tersebut menyerah dua buah buket bunga yang tadi dipeluknya kepada Kris.

"Tolong tanda tangan di sini," ucap sang pemuda masih menunduk.

Kris tersenyum simpul dan menandatangani kertas yang di sodorkan oleh pemuda manis di depannya.

"Te- terima kasih!" Pemuda tersebut membungkukan badan dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kris yang masih memandanginya.

Sebuah seringai terukir sempurna di wajah Kris.

.

'_Kita akan bertemu lagi Tao'_

* * *

_**TBC **__or __**END**__?_

* * *

Oke, bukannya ngelanjutin Ramoeus, Blanket malah bikin ff baru -_- -tolong jangan ditimpuk.

Lagi males lanjutin Ramoeus abisnya #dibuang.

Okelah daripada panjang-panjang...

_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty and The Beast Complex**

**.**

* * *

Kris sangat membenci musim panas.

Karena pada saat musim panas, kulitnya akan menghitam. Dan jika dia tidak ingin kulitnya menghitam maka dia harus memakai_ sunblock_. Tapi dia tidak suka dengan _sunblock, _karena _sunblock _dapat membuat kulitnya menjadi lengket. Selain lengket bukankah merepotkan jika setiap Kris pergi keluar rumah dia harus memakai _sunblock?_

Selain alasan di atas, yang paling dibenci Kris dari musim panas adalah hawanya yang panas dan membuat tubuhnya berkeringat. Ayolah, keringat itu membuat kulit Kris lengket, dan Kris tidak suka kulitnya menjadi lengket.

Ibunya tentu saja sudah tahu mengenai phobia Kris terhadap musim panas. Tapi entah kenapa ibunya malah menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke toko bunga di sudut kompleks rumahnya. Hari ini sepupu perempuan Kris berulang tahun, dan ibunya ingin memberikan buket bunga kepada sepupu Kris tersebut.

Ayolah, ini hari minggu, waktunya Kris menikmati kamarnya yang dingin sambil berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya –ekhem, untuk yang satu ini mari kita rahasiakan- dan hari ini adalah hari paling panas dalam seminggu terakhir.

Kris mengutuk dewi fortuna yang saat ini tidak berada di pihaknya. Dia juga mengutuk pelayannya yang hanya terdiam saat Kris diperintahkan membeli bunga, bahkan dia juga mengutuki tukang kebunnya yang hari ini tidak masuk kerja karena sakit. Kris juga tidak lupa mengutuk sepupunya yang hari ini berulang tahun, dan membuat dirinya berakhir tragis seperti ini.

Bagaimana dengan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya membeli bunga? _Come on, _Kris bukan anak durhaka. Dia tidak mungkin mengutuk ibunya sendiri bukan?

Kakinya melangkah gotai. Dia baru berjalan beberapa meter dari depan pintu rumahnya, tapi keringat sudah menuruni pelipisnya. Kenapa gerbang rumahnya terasa menjadi lebih jauh?

Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan. Dia mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya dengan lengan kaus panjangnya.

Kris mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam yang ingin membunuhnya.

"WU YIFAN! INI SUDAH SATU JAM, DAN KAU MASIH DUDUK BERLEHA-LEHA DI SINI!" suara menggelegar Mrs. Wu menyapa telinga Kris yang sensitif.

Kris bergidik ngeri dan segera berlari meninggalkan sang ibu yang telah mengeluarkan aura hitam.

.

* * *

_**Author: **__Blanket77_

_**Cast:**__ All EXO member_

_**Genre:**__ Romance, friendship, humor little bit._

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Length:**__ Chapter_

_**Pair:**__ KrisTao and all EXO official pairing_

_**Warning: **__AU/OOC Kris!/Typos/BL!_

* * *

Dan di sinilah Kris. Di depan sebuah toko bunga mungil bercat _peach. _Keringat membasahi tubuh Kris. Kaus panjang yang dikenakannya melekat ke tubuhnya karena basah oleh keringat.

Kris berjongkok di samping pot bunga _lily_,berlindung di bawah kanopi toko bunga. Rambut Kris yang sebelumnya tertata rapi, kini telah basah. Kris mendengus dan bangkit berdiri.

Dia masuk ke dalam toko bunga bernama **'Huang Flower Shop'. **Bunyi denting bel menyapa Kris saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di dalamnya. Warna-warni bunga menjadi pemandangan yang menyegarkan bagi Kris.

Kris terdiam di ambang pintu, dia baru teringat mengenai suatu hal yang penting. Kris sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang bunga, dan ibunya sama sekali tidak memberi tahunya bunga apa yang harus dibeli. _Perfect._

Kris berfikir sebentar dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kumpulan keranjang bunga mawar di sudut toko. Dan Kris kembali menghela napas, bunga mawar memiliki banyak warna, dan Kris harus memilih salah satunya.

Dia bingung, sungguh.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh bagian toko, dia mencari _florist _yang seharusnya berjaga di dalam toko. Tapi sang _florist _sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Kris kembali menghela napas.

_Baiklah, berfikir Kris, _batin Kris merana. Dia akhirnya memutuskan memilih bunga dengan warna kesukaannya. Hitam. Mawar hitam.

Dalam hati Kris memuji kejeniusan dirinya. Dia melangkah ke meja kasir dan membunyikan bel yang ada di atasnya.

**.**

**Triiing!**

.

Hening.

Wajah Kris mulai berubah keruh. Kemana perginya sang _florist?_

Kris kembali menekan bel, kali ini berulang kali.

"Ah, maaf tuan. Aku sedang di dalam gudang, jadi tidak mendengar bunyi bel. Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Suara merdu seseorang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Kris ke pintu di samping meja kasir.

Sang _florist _yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda tinggi dengan surai hitam, tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Kris terpaku. Dia kehilangan kata-kata.

si _florist _berdiri di belakang meja kasir –di depan Kris- dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apa anda sudah menemukan bunga yang akan anda beli tuan?" tanya sang _florist_.

Kris terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada wajah si _florist._ Matanya yang indah dengan lingkar hitam di bawahnya, bibir _peach_ yang terlihat sangat menggoda dan pipi tirus yang membuat Kris ingin membelainya.

"Tuan?" tanya si _florist _bingung.

Kris masih terpesona dengan rupa sang _florist _yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Tuan!" si _florist _meninggikan nada suaranya.

Kris tersentak dan menjawab dengan gugup, "y-ya? Ada apa?"

_Great. _Jawaban yang _sangat_ pintar Kris.

"Jadi, apa anda sudah memilih bunga?" tanya si _florist _lagi.

Kris yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar, kembali memasang wajah sedatar persolennya. Dia menyodorkan setangkai mawar hitam ke hadapan si _florist._

"Tolong buatkan aku buket bunga ini," ucap kris datar.

Si _florist_ mengambil bunga mawar tersebut. Dia terdiam dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Maafkan aku tuan. Aku tidak tahu jika anda sedang bersedih," ucap si _florist_ yang membuat Kris keheranan –walau wajahnya tetap datar.

Si _florist _mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga mawar hitam dan mulai membuat buket bunga yang dipesan Kris. Dia membuatnya dengan cepat dan rapi. _Sungguh terampil, _pikir Kris.

Si _florist _selesai membuat sebuah buket sederhana dan memberikannya pada Kris –yang diambil Kris perlahan sehingga tangan mereka bergesekan.

"Berapa harga bunga ini?" tanya Kris dengan nada dinginnya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kris, sang _florist _justru menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu pada anda?" tanya si _florist _ragu.

Kris tetap memasang wajah dinginnya dan mengangguk. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Kris mulai berpikir jika si _florist _mulai jatuh pada pesonanya dan berniat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Kris.

Si _florist _masih terlihat ragu. Dia menggigit bibirnya gugup.

.

Jantung Kris semakin berdetak cepat. Menunggu pernyataan cinta sang _florist._

_._

"Itu... a-anu."

.

"Ya?" tanya Kris tidak sabaran.

.

"Hmm..."

.

"Hm?"

.

"Siapa anggota keluarga anda yang meninggal?"

.

* * *

Setelah kesalah pahaman antara Kris dan si _florist_ –yang membuat Kris hampir _jantungan_- akhirnya Kris mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan sang ibu. Sebuket bunga untuk sepupunya yang berulang tahun.

Si _florist _yang salah paham dengan pilihan bunga Kris akhirnya menjelaskan, jika bunga mawar hitam berarti adalah kematian dan perpisahan. Dan setelah menerima penjelasan dari Kris –yang sangat minim- si _florist _memberi saran untuk memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah dan kuning, yang berarti ucapan selamat atau persahabatan. Kris hanya mengangguk pasrah, dia benar-benar buta soal bahasa bunga.

Kris mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada dingin pada sang _florist, _yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

Kris sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tidak akan mendapat ceramah panjang dari ibunya karena memberikan sepupunya sebuket mawar hitam. Jika hal itu terjadi, Kris benar-benar akan dibunuh –oke, Kris mulai berlebihan.

Kris membayar buket bunga tersebut dengan mencuri pandang pada _name tag_ yang berada di apron kotak-kotak si _florist._

**Tao.**

'_Nama yang indah,'_ batin Kris.

Kris keluar dengan hati yang berbunga. Dia bersyukur pada dewi fortuna yang hari ini begitu baik padanya. Dia berterima kasih pada pelayannya yang hanya terdiam saat Kris diperintahkan membeli bunga, dan juga pada tukang kebunnya yang hari ini tidak masuk kerja karena sakit. Dan jangan lupakan sepupunya yang hari ini berulang tahun, serta ibunya yang memaksanya untuk membeli bunga.

Dan semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang Tao, Kris mulai berlangganan bunga dari toko bunga Tao.

Dia meminta –lebih tepatnya memerintah- pada para pelayannya untuk memesan bunga di toko bunga Tao setiap hari. Tentunya dengan nama pengirim yang berbeda-beda, dan tentu saja bunga itu dikirimkan untuk tuan muda Wu Yifan.

Tao...

Kau sungguh membuat tuan muda berhati dingin seperti Kris jatuh pada pesona mu.

Tapi jangan lupa dengan konsekuensi yang akan kau dapat Tao-

.

.

Hari-hari mu akan berjalan dengan penuh ke-abnormalan.

Bersiaplah.

.

* * *

Dua orang pelayan keluarga Wu terlihat tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kris. Keduanya terlihat mendebatkan sesuatu. Air muka mereka terlihat sangat serius.

"Yak, Kkamjong kau curang. Kemarin aku sudah melakukannya, sekarang giliran kau!" seru seorang pelayan bertubuh tinggi dengan suara bass miliknya.

"Tapi dua hari yang lalu aku sudah menggantikan mu Chanyeol," ucap pelayan yang satunya lagi tak mau kalah.

"Itukan dua hari yang lalu, bukan hari ini Kai," sanggah pelayan tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

"Itu tidak adil, dalam minggu ini aku sudah melakukan dua kali sementara kau belum," ucap pelayan lainnya yang bernama Kai membela diri.

"Itu salah mu kenapa mau menggantikan tugas ku," ucap Chanyeol ngotot.

"Kau pikir aku teman macam apa yang membiarkan temannya yang sedang sakit berhadapan dengan singa lapar hah?!" seru Kai yang mulai emosi.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ya sudah. Bagaimana jika gunting batu kertas?" usul Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Baiklah."

Kai dan Chanyeol mulai mengambil kuda-kuda. Chanyeol menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di belakang kepala sementara Kai berpose seperti seorang _pitcher_.

"Batu gunting kertas!"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Miliknya batu dan milik Kai adalah gunting. Itu artinya Chanyeol-lah yang menang.

"YES!" Chanyeol berjingkrak kegirangan.

Kai memandang jarinya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kalah. Kenapa dia harus kembali menggantikan tugas Chanyeol.

"Sudah cepat, ini sudah mulai siang." Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Kris dan mendorong Kai masuk.

Kai menegak ludahnya berat. Hari ini dia benar-benar sial. Pagi hari yang sangat cerah ini harus dimulai Kai dengan membangunkan Kris, dan itu sangat buruk! Asal kalian tahu saja, dari sekian banyak hal yang dibenci Kris, dibangunkan saat tidur merupakan salah satu yang paling dibencinya.

Kai mendekati Kris yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya takut-takut. Dia berdiri di samping tempat tidur Kris dengan bedan gemetar. Dengan gerakan perlahan Kai mulai menoel bagian perut Kris. Kai menamengi wajahnya dengan tangan yang lain, berjaga-jaga jika Kris tiba-tiba menjadi brutal.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Kai mulai berani mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Mengguncang tubuh Kris pelan.

"_Young master," _panggil Kai berbisik.

Kris tetap tidak merespon.

"_Young master!" _panggil Kai sedikit keras.

Kris mulai menggeliat. Dan Kai mulai berkeringat.

Kai hampir berhasil membangunkan Kris dengan selamat saat suara bass milik Chanyeol berteriak nyaring.

"Kkamjong! Kenapa kau lama sekali?! Apa tuan muda sudah bangun?!"

Kai memucat. Alih-alih memarahi Chanyeol karena suara _tidak-elegannya, _Kai memilih untuk melihat kondisi sang _young master._

Prediksi terburuk Kai terwujud.

Kris dengan wajah yang menyeramkan tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan membunuh.

'_Tuhan maafkan aku jika selama ini aku menjadi anak nakal, tolong berikan aku secuil tempat di surga-Mu_,' doa Kai.

.

Selamat jalan Kai.

.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBANGUNKANKU?!"

.

"Arrrggghhh! Maafkan saya _young master_!"

.

Dan Chanyeol bersiap untuk memesan sebuket bunga mawar hitam.

.

* * *

Tao memakai kemeja putih kotak-kotak dipadu dengan jeans biru muda hari ini. Tampak indah dengan balutan apron biru bergaris.

Dia tengah menyusun keranjang bunga matahari di luar toko. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Tao menyapa beberapa orang yang melewati toko bunganya.

Hari ini sungguh cerah, membuat mood Tao naik. Terlebih hari ini dia mendapat dua karyawan baru yang akan membantunya mengurus toko bunganya. Walau tokonya terbilang kecil, tetapi perlu Tao akui jika dia cukup kewalahan memenuhi pesanan bunga pelanggannya. Apalagi jika dia harus mengantar bunga pesanan ke tempat penerima, siapa yang akan mengurus tokonya?

Tao mulai sibuk mengganti air di dalam _vas _bunga yang berjejer rapi di dalam etalase toko, saat dia menyadari bahwa seikat bunga asing tergeletak di samping pintu tokonya.

Tao menghentikan kegiatannya, dan melangkah mendekati bunga tersebut.

Seikat bunga berpita warna _pink._

Tao tersenyum dan membawa masuk bunga tersebut ke dalam. Mengambil sebuah _vas_ baru, mengisinya dengan air dan memasukkan bunga-bunga tersebut ke dalamnya. Lalu menaruh _vas_ tersebut di atas meja kasir.

.

Bunga _Diosma- _

_._

_-'Your simple elegance charms me'._

_._

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**A/N: **Apa ini? Apa ini? (/\ ) Kenapa jadi begini plot-nya? Padahal sebenernya Blanket ngerencanain bikin ff yang ini bertema _dark. _Tapi, yah... karena lagi males bikin yang berat-berat #lirikRamoeus akhirnya jadi gaje begini deh kkk~

_So,_ _What 'bout this chap? boring? weird? _huh, huh?

Makasih buat yang udah review ^^ bagi yang belum, review ya! Karena review kalian adalah kehidupan bagi ff ini #jiah

_Thanks to:_

_**missjelek, anisa. 1, Dark Shine, LevesqueXavier, dewicloudsddangko, KTHS, Aswshn, Diialdimana, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, wirnakey, YongWook Kim, 0227 Thia Melinda, awlia, Hanny WYF-HZT, ajib4ff, Tty T.T, Guest, KrisPanda, Aulexo, 91.**_

_And thanks for review, follow or fave this fanfic ^^_

_**Last, mind to review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and The Beast Complex**

**.**

* * *

Kris memotong daging asap sarapannya dengan brutal. Dia memotong daging itu sambil memikirkan jika daging itu adalah Kai. Sepertinya Kris masih kesal dengan Kai yang membangunkannya tadi. Dia benci dibangunkan saat matahari bahkan masih belum menampakkan dirinya, ayam saja belum berkokok –memangnya sejak kapan kau memelihara ayam Kris?-.

Dan bagaimana dengan keadaan Kai?

Dia ada di dapur. Lebih tepatnya di pojok dapur, dekat dengan kompor gas –pantas kulit Kai hitam-. Xiumin sang juru masak di rumah Kris tampak sedang menenangkan Kai yang sekarang sedang menatap kosong lantai. Dia masih _shock_ dengan apa yang yang tadi Kris lakukan padanya. Untung saja tadi Chanyeol dan Chen –tukang kebun Kris- segera mengamankan Kris yang seperti orang kesetanan, jika tidak mungkin sekarang Kai tinggal nama.

Bagaimana mungkin Kai tidak _shock_ jika Kris melemparinya dengan vas bunga, lampu meja, handphone, dan barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya. Bahkan Kris juga mencekik Kai, membuat Kai berpikir bahwa saat itulah akhir dari hidupnya. Tapi sepertinya tuhan masih belum bisa menerima Kai di sisi-Nya, apa mungkin karena dosa Kai yang terlalu banyak? Entahlah.

Chen masuk ke dalam dapur, melirik sekilas ke arah Kai yang tampak sangat memprihatinkan dan melangkah menuju Xiumin -yang sudah lelah menenangkan Kai- yang kini sedang memasukkan adonan kue ke dalam oven. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Xiumin yang sedikit berisi.

"Baozi, apa kau punya cemilan yang dapat ku makan?" tanya Chen sedikit merajuk.

Kai yang mendengar nada manja Chen langsung mendelik sewot.

"Tolong jangan mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang yang sedang bersedih!" ucap Kai ketus.

Chen menoleh ke arah Kai dan memasang pandangan '_diam-saja-kau-jomblo', _yang membuat Kai tertohok. Chen tersenyum menang dan kembali merajuk pada Xiumin.

"Ambil saja di dalam lemari atas Chen. Lepaskan lengan mu, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Dan jangan ganggu Kai oke? Aku pusing melihat kalian berdua bertengkar."

Kali ini giliran Kai yang tersenyum lebar. Dia melirik Chen yang menatap Xiumin tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Xiumin membela anak kurang ajar macam Kai? Sungguh tidak masuk di akal.

"Baozi. Apa kau demam? Apa kau salah makan? Atau kepala mu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Chen khawatir.

"Kau kenapa sih Chen? Aku tidak sakit, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Xiumin yang mulai sibuk memotong jeruk.

"Fiuuh... untunglah. Aku kira kau sakit karena membela Kai. Ternyata aku salah," ucap Chen tanpa beban.

Kai melotot dan berseru pada Chen, "yah kau benar-benar menyebalkan Chen!".

"Hyung, Kai!" seru Chen tidak kalah kencang.

"Yah, yah terserahlah." Kai memilih untuk mengalah dan pergi dari dapur sebelum suara melengking Chen yang kesal membuatnya tuli.

Tapi entah Kai sedang sial atau dia memang mahluk terkutuk, baru beberapa langkah dia keluar dari dapur, sebuah suara dingin yang sangat familiar memanggilnya. Oh tidak. Bisakah jika Kai mati sekarang saja?

Kai menoleh dan mendapati wajah sangar Kris yang memandangnya tajam. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis Kai. Dia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Mau ke mana kau Kai?" tanya Kris pelan. Tapi bagi Kai suara Kris sudah seperti genderang kematian yang ditabuh khusus untuknya.

"S- saya mau ke ruang tamu membantu Chanyeol," ucap Kai gugup.

"Lupakan Chanyeol, aku punya tugas untuk mu," ucap Kris masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Mati kau Kai.

"Apa itu _young master?"_ tanya Kai yang sudah benar-benar mandi keringat. Dia masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana jika kali ini dia benar-benar mati? Siapa yang akan menjadi pelayan ter-_sexy_ di keluarga Wu? –abaikan pikiran _absurd _Kai yang satu ini.

"Aku ingin sekarang kau-"

_Ting tong._

Ucapan Kris terpotong oleh suara bel. Kris melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan tersenyum sangat tipis. Jam sembilan. Saatnya pesanan bunganya di antar, dan itu berarti dia akan bertemu dengan _florist_-nya yang manis.

"Biar aku yang buka!" Teriak Kris lantang.

Kris menatap Kai tajam.

"Kali ini kau selamat," ucapnya sambil berlalu keluar rumah.

Kai menghela napas lega dan segera berlari menuju Chanyeol yang berada di ruang tamu.

.

* * *

**_Author: _**_Blanket77_

**_Cast:_**_ All EXO member_

**_Genre:_**_ Romance, friendship, humor little bit._

**_Rating:_**_ T_

**_Length:_**_ Chapter_

**_Pair:_**_ KrisTao and all EXO official pairing_

**_Warning: _**_AU/OOC Kris!/Typos/BL!_

* * *

Kris berjalan –setengah berlari- melewati halaman rumahnya dengan hati yang riang. Insiden tadi pagi dengan Kai tampaknya sudah terlupakan. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah seorang Huang Zitao yang manis dengan lingkaran gelap di bawah matanya. Dia akan bertemu dengan bidadari-nya hari ini. '_Sungguh indah dunia ini,' _batin Kris riang.

Dia membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Dan seorang pria yang lebih pendek dari Kris terlihat berdiri di depan gerbang dengan sebuket bunga _lily_ putih. Eoh? Tunggu sebentar. Sejak kapan Tao jadi pendek begini? Dan kenapa mata Tao membesar? Dan kemana perginya lingkar hitam manis di bawah matanya? Apa Tao lupa memasangnya? Kenapa bibir Tao menjadi tebal? Apakah dia habis disengat lebah? Dan kenapa Tao menjadi orang lain? –apa maksud mu Kris?.

Kris langsung menutup kembali pintu gerbangnya dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum orang itu sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Wajahnya memang sedatar dan sedingin porselen, tetapi dari aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Kris, semua orang dengan senang hati akan segera menyingkir. _Great, _Kris benar-benar _bad mood _sekarang.

"KAI!" Kris memanggil Kai dengan penuh emosi.

Kai yang merasakan aura neraka dari Kris, segera berlari bak pelari cepat menuju Kris. Chanyeol -yang entah latah atau apa- juga mengikuti langkah Kai menghampiri Kris. Terlihat Kris yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, berkacak pinggang dan tampak kesal.

Kai hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat tatapan yang Kris tujukan padanya. _'Somebody help me!' _batin Kai panik.

"Cepat lihat siapa yang membunyikan bel," ucap Kris datar dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang melongo.

'_Bukankah tadi Kris sendiri yang membukakan gerbang saat bel berbunyi?' _pikir Kai dan Chanyeol bingung.

"Cepat pergi Kkamjong, kau ingin membuat Kris bertambah murka?" ucap Chanyeol menyadarkan Kai.

"Tidak, aku malas. Kau saja, aku kan sudah menggantikan tugas mu tadi pagi, sekarang giliran mu," ucap Kai.

"Yah, kenapa aku? Kaukan yang disuruh!" tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali pada ku Yeollie. Aku ini kan teman mu," ucap Kai merajuk.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Tidak bisa Kkamjong. Dalam pekerjaan itu tidak mengenal yang namanya teman oke?" kilah Chanyeol.

"Dari mana asalnya pernyataan seperti itu, aku baru dengar," ucap Kai mulai kesal.

"Dari ku, kau tidak dengar tadi aku aku yang bicara?"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Bisakah sifat 'garing' Chanyeol tidak keluar di saat seperti ini?

"Baiklah, kita gunakan batu, gunting, kertas. Tidak ada bantahan," ucap Kai tegas.

"Oke!" Chanyeol dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi langsung menyanggupi usulan Kai.

Kai tersenyum licik. '_Kali ini kau tidak akan selamat Park Chanyeol, aku akan membalaskan dendam ku tadi pagi,' _batin Kai.

Kai dan Chanyeol mulai bersiap pada posisi siaga.

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

Dan-

Kim Jongin-lah pemenangnya.

"YEAH!" Kai mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai melakukan _celebration_ atas keberhasilan misi balas dendam-nya.

"Kau curang Kkamjong! Kau mengganti tangan mu!" protes Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang curang? Sudah cepat sana," sanggah Kai ngotot. Dia langsung mendorong punggung Chanyeol kasar.

Chanyeol yang menyesal telah menerima tawaran laknat dari Kai, melangkah menuju gerbang dengan langkah yang diseret. '_Ugh, dasar Kkamjong, mahluk hitam jelek yang sudah terlahir menjadi manusia terkutuk'_ umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sementara itu seseorang di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Wu sudah mulai terlihat kesal. Dia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun tadi, tapi seorang pria pirang yang terlihat arogan langsung menutup pintu gerbang di depan wajahnya. Dan sekarang dia ditinggalkan sendiri di sini, menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Oh ayolah, dia hanya tinggal menyerahkan buket bunga ini, menyuruh penerimanya menandatangani bukti tanda terima, dan setelah itu beres, dia bisa kembali ke tempatnya bekerja.

Sudah 10 menit orang itu menunggu di depan pintu gerbang tanpa satupun tanda jika seseorang akan membukakan gerbangnya. Orang itu berpikir untuk kembali saat suara hentakan kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat. Pintu gerbang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok jangkung yang tengah cemberut, Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, apa kau dari toko bunga Huang?" tanya Chanyeol pada orang di depannya. Mulutnya yang cemberut tergantikan dengan senyum lebar.

Orang itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Chanyeol.

"Aku belum pernah melihat mu sebelumnya," ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik –namun masih tersenyum.

"Ah, aku pegawai baru di toko bunga Huang. Nama ku Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, namanya Luhan," terang Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menandatangani dokumen yang di sodorkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hmm... baru bekerja hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya, aku baru mulai bekerja hari ini."

"Oh iya, tolong jangan ambil hati sikap majikan ku tadi, dia memang orang yang seperti itu. Dia memang egois, keras kepala, angkuh dan tidak jelas," ucap Chanyeol, entah meminta maaf atas nama Kris atau malah ingin mengejek sang majikan.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memesan dari toko bunga kami," ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahaha... jangan takut untuk datang kemari lagi ya!" teriak Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang sudah pergi menjauh.

* * *

Tao berdendang pelan sembari menata sebuket bunga besar. Hari ini banyak pesanan bunga yang harus diantar. Untunglah dua karyawan baru di toko Tao sudah datang, jika tidak mungkin Tao akan kelimpungan dengan pesanan sebanyak ini.

"Tao," panggil seorang pemuda mungil bernama Luhan. Dia pegawai baru tersebut bersama Kyunsoo yang saat ini sedang mengantarkan pesanan bunga.

"Ya?" sahut Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari buket bunga yang sedang disusunnya.

"Ada telepon dari seseorang, dia tidak mau menyebutkan namanya. Dia bilang dia memesan sebuket bunga mawar merah dan harus diantar sekarang," ucap Luhan.

"Eoh? Apa dia meninggalkan alamat?" tanya Tao.

"Ya, aku sudah menulisnya."

"Baiklah, akan segera ku buatkan. Oh iya, di mana Kyungsoo? Apa dia sudah selesai mengantar pesanannya?"

"Dia belum-"

_**Klining, klining!**_

"Ah, ku rasa itu Kyungsoo," ucap Luhan cepat. Dan benar, Kyungsoo memasuki toko dengan wajah suram dan langkah yang lunglai.

"Serahkan alamat orang tadi padanya, oke?" perintah Tao.

"Mmm, tapi orang itu bilang harus kau yang mengantar Tao."

"Eoh?" Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Coba ku lihat alamatnya," pinta Tao.

Luhan segera melangkah cepat ke meja kasir, mengambil catatan alamat tersebut, dan menyerahkannya pada Tao.

Tao membaca alamat tersebut dan semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukankah ini alamat tuan Wu?" gumam Tao heran. "Bukankah dia tadi pagi juga memesan bunga?"

Tao memutuskan untuk tidak mau tahu dan kembali sibuk dengan buket bunga yang sedang dibuatnya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakang meja kasir.

"Kenapa dengan wajah mu Kyung? Seperti ada awan hitam di atasnya kau tahu," ucap Luhan.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan memelas.

"Hyung..." Kyungsoo mulai memasang wajah sedih. "Aku tidak ingin mengantar bunga ke keluarga Wu," ucapnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang mulai penasaran dan memilih untuk duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang menatap mesin kasir lesu.

"Penghuni di sana ternyata menyeramkan hyung," ucap Kyungsoo masih menatap mesin kasir lesu.

"Huh? Menyeramkan bagaimana?" tanya Luhan yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Bayangkan hyung. Aku disambut oleh seorang pria tinggi dan pirang dengan wajah yang sangar, dia langsung memandangiku dari atas ke bawah dan sebelum aku sempat bilang apa-apa dia langsung menutup gerbangnya tepat di depanku. Dan aku masih harus menunggu lama sebelum akhirnya seorang pria yang tidak kalah tinggi dari si pirang membuka gerbangnya. Dia ramah -kelewat ramah malah- tapi senyumnya itu hyung, membuatku merinding. Bisa kau bayangkan hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo panjang dan dramastis.

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Hm, oke. Aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Tapi satu yang pasti, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya Kyung," ucap Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah datar saat mendengar perkataan Luhan. Untuk apa dia bercerita hingga mulutnya berbusa jika hanya itu tanggapan Luhan.

_**Klining, klining!**_

Bel berbunyi, menghentikan perbincangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Seorang pria tinggi berambut coklat dengan wajah tampan masuk ke dalam toko, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Luhan yang melihatnya segera mengahampiri pria tersebut, sementara Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membantu Tao yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan buket bunga pesanan.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" sapa Luhan. Pria tersebut sedikit tersentak, lalu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari bunga untuk menjenguk bos ku yang sedang sakit," ucap pria itu.

"Kalau boleh ku sarankan, anda bisa memilih bunga aster, anyelir, matahari atau krisan," ucap Luhan disertai dengan senyuman.

Pria tersebut tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tolong berikan aku bunga krisan," ucapnya kemudian.

"Ku sarankan yang berwarna ungu _sir,"_ ucap Luhan lagi.

"Baiklah, ungu," ujar pria tersebut patuh.

Luhan segera melangkah ke keranjang bunga krisan.

"Oh ya, bisa tolong berikan kartu ucapan juga?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan. Dia menyerahkan beberapa tangkai bunga krisan ungu ke Kyungsoo, lalu melangkah menuju meja kasir diikuti oleh pemuda tadi. Luhan mengambil sebuah kartu ucapan dan sebuah pulpen di laci meja kasir.

"Bisa tolong ucapkan pesan anda?"

"Lekas sembuh dan jangan menyusahkan ku lagi Joonmyeon hyung," ucap pria tersebut.

Luhan sedikit mengernyit mendengar pesan pria tinggi di depannya yang agak aneh.

"Dari?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Luhan menganggu dan mulai menghitung harga bunga pesanan Sehun.

"Semuanya 11,500 won _sir_," ujar Luhan.

Sehun mengambil dompetnya dan mengintip ke dalamnya. Dia mengeluarkan selembar uang 10,000 won.

"Eum, sepertinya kurang," ucapnya polos.

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Bagaiman bisa dia membeli bunga tanpa melihat _budget_ yang dimilikinya.

"Apa didekat sini ada ATM?" tanya Sehun berbisik.

Luhan mengangguk dan menjawab dengan mantap, "Sekitar 5 kilometer dari sini _sir," _ucap Luhan tanpa dosa.

"Mwo?! Kau bilang itu dekat?" ucap Sehun sewot.

"Yak! Jangan membentakku. Itu memang ATM terdekat dari sini," ucap Luhan mulai jengkel.

"Tapi itu jauh, kenapa kau bilang dekat!" ucap Sehun ngotot.

"Ku bilang jangan membentakku!"

"Kenapa kau malah membuatku jengkel? Aku bertanya baik-baik!" Sehun mulai terpancing emosi.

"Kau sendiri tidak tahu diri. Sudah tahu tidak punya uang, kenapa ngotot ingin membeli bunga?"

"Siapa yang ngotot? Lagipula aku bukan punya uang, tapi kehabisan uang!"

"Apa bedanya?!"

"Tentu saja BERBEDA!"

"Jangan membentakku!"

"Ish, dasar pendek!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau malah mengataiku tuan Oh Sehun tiang listrik!" ucap Luhan dengan tingkat kejengkelan yang maksimum.

"Kau juga mengataiku, pendek!"

"Aku tidak pendek, kau yang terlalu tinggi!"

"Kau-"

"KALIAN!" sebuah suara nyaring menghentikan perdebatan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Tao yang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih asyik menata buket-buket bunga.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Tao berusaha mengontrol intonasi suaranya.

"Dia tidak mau membayar bunga."

"Dia membuatku jengkel."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Sehun dan Luhan yang berbicara bersamaan.

"Tolong bicara yang benar," ucap Tao mulai mengurut dahinya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan Tao," ucap Luhan cepat.

"Tidak, biar aku saja!" seru Sehun cepat.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun –yang tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan Luhan-

"Baiklah, silahkan jelaskan padaku _sir_," ucap Tao.

"Jadi begini. Aku membeli sebuket bunga krisan, lalu saat aku akan membayarnya, aku melihat dompetku dan teringat jika uang ku hanya tersisa 10,000 won-"

"Dan dia ingin kabur tanpa membayar Tao," sela Luhan yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Tao.

"Biarkan aku bicara pendek," ucap Sehun mulai tersulut emosi lagi.

"Kenapa kau jadi mengejekku," ujar Luhan sewot.

"Karena kau membuatku jengkel."

"Alasan macam apa itu!"

"Kau juga-"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar dan kembali menjelaskan padaku," ucap Tao dingin.

Sehun dan Luhan menatap Tao takut.

"Lalu saat ku tanya di mana ATM terdekat, dia malah menjawabnya dengan main-main. Itu membuatku kesal," ucap Sehun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Hanya karena itu kalian bertengkar?" tanya Tao dengan wajah –_apa-kalian-bercanda-._

"Tapi dia-"

Tao langsung menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan terdiam dan memilih untuk mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi untuk mengantar pesan dulu. Jaga toko, _ok?"_ ucap Tao. Dia melangkah keluar toko. Membiarkan dua orang di dalam yang mulai kembali bertengkar.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memilih untuk diam, mulai terganggu dengan teriakkan berisik Luhan dan Sehun. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun tangan.

"Maaf mengganggu," ujar Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Luhan kembali menoleh.

"Apa kau punya _credit card,_ _sir?" _tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau bisa memakai _credit card_ jika kau tidak memiliki uang _cash,"_ ucap Kyungsoo tenang sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin EDC _(Electronic Data Captures)_.

Sehun terdiam. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun memasang wajah _–kenapa-baru-membaritahu-ku-kemana-saja-kau-._

"Kau tidak memberitahunya hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan datar. Sehun ikut menatap Luhan, ingin tahu apa jawaban pria mungil tersebut.

"Aku lupa," ucap Luhan tanpa dosa.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

.

Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan buket bunganya.

.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

.

Sehun mencatat dalam benaknya untuk tidak kembali ke toko bunga ini lagi.

.

* * *

Tao berhenti di depan sebuah pagar sebuah rumah yang megah. Rumah keluarga Wu. Dia memencet bel dan menunggu.

Suara berisik terdengar dari dalam sebelum akhirnya pagar rumah keluarga Wu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria dengan tinggi di bawah Tao dan berkulit gelap.

"Kau dari toko bunga Huang?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kai.

"Ya, aku mengantar pesanan tuan Kris," ucap Tao disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Biar ku ambil," ucap Kai.

Tao memberikan buket mawar merah kepada Kai dan menyuruhnya untuk menantadangani tanda bukti terima. Kai segera menandatangani bukti tersebut.

Tao tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Terima kasih telah memesan di toko bunga kami," ucapnya.

Kai tersenyum dan mulai melambai pada Tao yang sudah pergi menjauh, "Sama-sama."

Kai berbalik, senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu langsung luntur saat melihat wajah sang _young master_ yang memandangnya seram.

"K.I.M.J.O.N.G.I.N."

_Glek!_

Kai menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk membukakan pintu gerbang?!" tanya Kris dingin. Aura hitam pekat menguar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sudah menunggu momen untuk bertemu dengan Tao. Tapi mahluk hitam di depannya dengan seenaknya menggantikan tempat Kris dan menemui panda miliknya.

Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

.

"_Y-young master."_

.

"GYYYAAAAAA!"

.

Chanyeol, Chen dan Xiumin yang mendengar teriakan Kai hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Kai selamat kali ini.

.

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Blanket back, back, back! #nyanyiSherlock.

Kyahaha... Gimana? Gimana? Masih mau lanjut khehehe...

Oh iya, Blanket mau ngasih pengumuman. Buat next chapter sama lanjutan Ramoeus kayaknya bakalan 'agak' lama, soalnya Blanket punya beberapa hal yang harus diselesain terlebih dulu. Mungkin bisa update dua minggu atau tiga minggu lagi. Maaf ya (/\ )

Nanti sebagai gantinya pas balik, Blanket bakal kasih 1 ff oneshoot buat kalian. Tulis aja di kotak review mau ff kaya apa dan cast-nya siapa, nanti Blanket pilih satu. Okeh?

Kira-kira ff-nya ganti genre aja kali ya? Jadi romance comedy?

Oh iya, bagi yang punya akun, Blanket bales reviewnya lewat PM ya ^^

* * *

Oke, kebanyakan ngomong. Lanjut aja review buat yang nggak login:

**20-san****: **Penasaran ya? Khehe... Ini udah dilanjut :* Sankyu~ review lagi oke? ^^

**awlia****: **Haha.. siapa ya? Kasih tau nggak ya? #ditimpuk. Nanti juga ketauan kok , di chap ini dikasih tau tuh nasib si item gimana kkk~ semua ada kok, yang pasti official kopel, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya #jiah. Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

**ia****: **Makasih ^^ Blanket kayaknya dapet pahala nih bikin orang senyum-senyum sendiri, tapi awas dikira gila ya XP #plaak. TETOT salah! Yang bener Kyungsoo sama Luhan, berarti yang bisa PDKT cuma si Kkamjong doang kkk~ Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

**Dark Shine****: **Blanket juga suka sama karakter KT di sini -ya iyalah yang bikin siapa?- Oke, ini lanjut :* Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

Makasih buat yang udah review ^^ bagi yang belum, review ya! Karena review kalian adalah kehidupan bagi ff ini #jiah

_Thanks to:_

_**missjelek, anisa. 1, Dark Shine, LevesqueXavier, dewicloudsddangko, KTHS, Aswshn, Diialdimana, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, wirnakey, YongWook Kim, 0227 Thia Melinda, awlia, Hanny WYF-HZT, ajib4ff, TTy T.T, Guest, KrisPanda, Aulexo, 91, , 20-san, jettaome, awlia, Ahn Dini FreezenBlack, IchaByun, blueacacias, sycarp, Peach HZT-ao, ia, Reezuu Kim.**_

_And thanks for review, follow or fave this fanfic ^^_

_**Last, mind to review?**_


End file.
